Sleep Sierra
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Sierra's first night with Oliver and Kyle. One shot.


Kyle could feel the morning coming, stuck in the moment he knew he was waking up, despite knowing that he didn't need to start moving for another hour. He had been surprised that he hadn't been woken up by Sierra, her first night in his apartment had already been eventful, and she had been waking him and Oliver up every couple of hours. He shifted in the bed and was suddenly aware that the other half of the bed was empty. This forced his eyes open, and he sat up to look around in the dark. He found the familiar silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed next to the rocker crib squeezed next to the bed.

Oliver felt the shift on his bed and turned, "Hey, you're up. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't," Kyle threw off the cover and made his way next to his boyfriend, "I was kind of waiting for the guppy to wake up."

Fish rolled his eyes, "You're not going to stop calling her that are you?" Referring to the nickname Kyle had been using since the first time he had held the little girl.

_Kyle had his way into the precinct and found his way down the familiar path. Turning around the corner he saw Oliver holding Sierra Rose while finishing up his paperwork. Kyle paused for a moment to take in the picture it was something to see father and daughter united, but the fact the were both safe…there was a flood of relief that coursed through the med student. He approached with caution, not wanting to surprised the baby. _

"_I think its my turn to hold the little guppy." He held his hands out and even though Oliver obliged there was look on his face._

"_Guppy?"_

"_Well, yeah." He shifted the little girl carefully, "I thought it was better than 'fry'…"There was a momentary confusion, "Means baby fish."_

_Oliver's face scrunched in distaste, but he didn't say anything. Secretly, as much as he disliked the name he like the fact his boyfriend had taken to his daughter so quickly._

Kyle shook his head at the memory, swing his arm to hold Oliver towards him. "What are you doing awake anyhow?"

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know just watching her."

"She is gorgeous."

There was a smile as Oliver leaned across the crib, "Did you hear that, baby girl? Papa Kyle thinks your gorgeous just like I do. You're one special little girl."

The instant the words 'Papa Kyle' came out of Oliver's mouth, Kyle tore his eyes away from the sleeping infant to the man next to him. The words felt good ringing in his ears and his mind was happy to oblige his happiness by playing the moment over a few times. The fact that he was going to be in a parental role scared him, but the moment he saw Allison Perkins holding Sierra he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"You know," Kyle began to tease, "Based on her parents, she going to be one looker there. We're going to be fighting off boys once she gets old enough." Oliver's face of horror made Kyle smile, "Between you, me, Rex, Gigi, Roxy, Layla, and Christian…the boys will be lucky to even catch a glimpse of her." There was a noticeable slump in Oliver's shoulders, "What? You don't think Gigi's going to keep fighting this, do you?"

"I don't know, Kyle."

The little girl in the crib began to smack her lips softly in her dream causing both men to fall silent as they fell back to just watching her. Sierra Rose might only be two months old and sleeping, but Kyle suspected she knew that she had the both of them wrapped around her finger. He peered over at his boyfriend who had become transfixed, and laughed to himself. Oliver Fish would do anything for his daughter. Oliver Fish was already being changed by the little girl, and Kyle suspected that Oliver wasn't even aware it was happening.

_Kyle opened the door as Oliver carried Sierra Rose in her carrier through the door. The crib, the bag of diapers, and the collection of other baby gear was scattered around the room. Oliver looked to Kyle for an explanation. _

"_I went and got some stuff while I was waiting to here back from you. I was distracting myself."_

_Kyle's nose began to scrunch as did Oliver's a stench began to fill the room. "What is that smell?" Oliver asked._

"_Just taking a wild guess here, but I would say someone needs her diaper changed."_

"_That's her!? What did Schuyler feed her?" Oliver looked wide eyed at his daughter._

_Kyle laughed, "Oliver, get used to it…she's going to be doing a lot of it." He walked over to the carrier and pulled out the little girl who was getting ready to voice her displeasure. "Oh, no, I got you, you don't like sitting in that dirty diaper, do you, princess?" He looked up, "You going to help."_

_Oliver froze where he stood, beginning to stutter, "I don't…I've never…I don't know how to change a diaper." He admitted, and Kyle could see this was bothering the police officer._

"_Then grab that bag over there, and I'll show you…"_

Oliver kept staring as he began to mumble and ramble, "I need to find a better place," Oliver began to ramble, "We need to talk about moving in together…"

"Oliver."

"And I need to tell them I'm moving out…and hopefully if I have to fight for custody…"

"Oliver."

The blonde man turned and Kyle continued, "Let's worry about all that later, but for right now I've got a better idea."

"Oh, yeah?" The smile played on Oliver's lips. "What's that?"

"Lets just watch her."

Xxx

Okay one of many ideas yet to come. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think.

As always: I don't own One Live to Live. And be sure to share your support for KISH


End file.
